


Reunion

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal Kestis - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jedi, Kashyyyk, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunion, cal kestis x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: You and Cal meet again years after the Purge. You catch up and relive your childhoods once again.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my Tumblr veron-argentum.  
> Alternate title (as seen on Tumblr): New one-shot fic after __ years.

In the midst of the chaos in the ground, you hear the high-pitched firing of the AT-AT, to your surprise, its cannons weren’t hitting your comrades but the troopers. Furrowing your brows in confusion was the only luxury you have at that moment, so you continue to shoot your way through while the AT-AT thins the pouring waves of troopers.

“Take cover!” one of your comrades shouted when he noticed the cannon warming up.

You hit the dirt hard and the single projectile of the cannon blew the troopers off to the Outer Rim. Shortly after that blast, the gargantuan walking piece of metal collapses to the ground, and crawling out of its windshield is a familiar face with a mess of red locks that you know and love.

“No, we are not doing that again.” He fondly tells his little droid.

“Cal?”

He turns to the direction of his name, and he sees your face. For a moment, he doesn’t seem to recognize you, so you remove your helmet and finally everything came together.

He muttered your name. Your heart leapt at the fact that he still remembers you. Both of you exchange smiles that stretched across your faces.

“Oh, Cal!”

You run up to him and flung yourself in his arms, he latched onto you, burying his face in your neck as he wraps the small of your back. He gently lifts you up and gives you a little twirl.

“It’s been so long,” he sighed. “I never saw you again after the Purge, I thought you were gone.”

“I thought the same, too, but… everything’s fine now. I’m so glad I saw you again!”

He introduces you to Cere, Greez, and BD-1, but the introduction with the Mantis crew was cut short as they had to work on handling the transmissions of the Imperials.

“I’d hate to ruin your little reunion, but we have unfinished work here,” Saw Gerrera cuts in sternly. “You can all continue your niceties once everything is over.”

He walks away from your proximity and you two try to pick up from that awkward scolding.

“He’s right, though,” you coyly said. “I’ll see you later then?”

You slowly pull away from him, then suddenly, his grip on your hand tightens. The smile on his face earlier noticeably vanished and you stop to look at him. You’ve seen that look before: worried puppy eyes and a bitten lower lip.

“Hey, just promise me I’ll see you in one piece, okay?” You console him.

“Promise me you’ll do the same then,”

You nodded and your hand slips away from his. From a distance, you looked back and see that he’s still standing there—you try your best to give him a comforting smile, reassuring him, before mouthing out the small but heavy word, “Bye.”

And in his heart, he wanted to make sure that will be the last time you say that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours have passed, the storm has calmed—the Imperials have been overrun by the partisans and the freed Wookiees. Everyone celebrated the fresh victory, including you and Cal. You two retreat to the landing pad where the Mantis is docked, Cal eagerly grabs you by the hand and brings you into the ship.

You look around and this is your first time seeing a ship with indoor plants—makes you feel cozy. Now that both of you have kept your promises to come back to each other in one piece after the fighting is over, you two settle in the sofa and began catching up.

“So…” Cal awkwardly begins.

You say in unison, “Where have you been all this time?” and then you both chuckle. Cal was the first to answer.

“Well, I was in Bracca. I worked as a scrapper there for a while now, until the Inquisitors arrived, killed a friend of mine in Bracca, and then Cere and Greez saved me from the Second Sister, an Inquisitor.”

There was a pause, he reflected on everything that has happened ever since then; he looks at you tenderly and lets out a dry chuckle.

He added, “So what have you been up to these days? Where were you after the Purge?”

“Nothing exciting really. I ended up in Corellia with nowhere and nobody and then now with rebel fighters in Kashyyyk. Master died in the crossfire during the Purge, she told me to keep running, never look back… and I did.”

You spared him the tragedy of taking up odd jobs until you found your way into a partisan’s freighter and somehow convinced them to take you in. Your only selling point was the fact you knew how to fight, however, you were forced to hide your lightsaber.

“Do you still have it?”

You pulled up the flap of your poncho, exposing your left pant leg—clipped to your belt loop is your lightsaber. The shine on the hilt suggests that it has been seldom used, you were ashamed of yourself for not finishing your training ever since you escaped.

You’re afraid that you’ve forgotten what your master taught you. Ever since the Purge, you’ve become inactive with the ways of the Force. You thought before that there is no need for it, except pickpocketing and petty thieving to survive your first few days in Corellia: pulling small fruit towards you when no one else is looking and Jedi mind-tricking innkeepers to let you stay for free a night or two. You weren’t proud of that lifestyle. Being a bay mechanic seemed more dignified.

“I guess you and I both had it rough.”

“Yeah, we sure did.”

After that short yet awkward silence, Cal remembered something—something from way back when. You saw his eyes light up and a small smile formed on his lips. 

“I know what’ll cheer you up,” he says so assuredly with a playful smile.

A smile with a contagious warmth like the red of his hair. One that you’ve missed very dearly.

He went up to the galley, taking a bowl and filling it with small food like berries and already-chopped fruits. He sits back down on the sofa and sets down the bowl between you.

“Remember this game?”

You gasped sharply and you felt your chest constrict, but in a good way.

“Our game!”

You two invented this little game that only you know how to play, it was another way of practicing how to wield the Force when you were just in the most basic of basics. It wasn’t really recommended by your masters but you two had fun anyway.

The way to play it was very simple: whoever was “it” has to close to their eyes, lift a fruit from the bowl and bring it to the other player’s mouth—the other player should stay still and do not follow where the berry is going, the wielder will have to worry about the precision. The other player can choose to speak to indicate if the berry is far or near.

As a child, you only thought that it was a way of doing what you learned. Now that you’ve grown, the whole point of it was trusting the Force even in your own darkness and carving a path out of it with the Force.

You were it. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes, and raised your hand in mid-air, trying to find a sliver of the Force in you. A single berry rose from the bowl, it flew to the level of your chest, your fingers curl as if you were puppeteering the fruit; now you try to push it toward Cal.

“No peeking,” he playfully mutters.

“I’m not,” you smile but struggle to keep your focus.

Your first two fingers gently stretched out, propelling the berry to what you think is Cal’s mouth, but it was actually just the tip of his nose.

“Awww, so close.”

“One more try! It’s three tries for each one, remember?”

You repeat the entire process, hoping… no, trusting for a better aim. For some reason, you feel strange. It was not serious, but with every minute, it felt like something was closing in on you. You wanted to open your eyes, but don’t want to.

Cal’s fingers run through your cheek, you shudder and you kept your eyes shut. He brushes your hair to the back of your ear, your throat suddenly felt dry. You never felt him shuffle through the sofa—that was one sign that says you were concentrating well enough. 

You couldn’t help it. You opened your eyes, and for once in your entire life, Cal has never been so close to you. His eyes wander from your eyes, they follow the contour of your cheeks and jaw, and then fixates on your lips. Your spine ran a downward chill.

“You peeked. You lose this round.” Cal muttered under his breath, jade eyes gazing back at you.

“What does the winner get then?”

He tenderly cupped your face with his hands and for the very first time, you two kissed. His thumb caressed your cheek as he slips his tongue into your mouth. While Cal continued to softly pecked on your lips, you let your hand run through his fiery red locks and then wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” he sighed when he pulled away.

“Well, ditto.”

“I won’t ever lose you again, will I?”

You shake your head while your fingers trace his jaw and felt the slight emboss of his scar. You press your thumb on his lip and he tenderly kisses your fingertips. He released a great sigh, as if his fear of your absence escaped his chest, he rests his head on your shoulder; fine, silken red strands tickle your neck as you softly glide your fingers on his skin.

Both of you are finally home.


End file.
